morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Fae
Winter Fae are a mortal species on Morpheus. Winter Fae are always found in icy cold regions, living amongst the dead woods and in cold caverns and caves. They are usually thought to be responsible for snow storms in large numbers. Anatomy Winter Fae are a mortal species on Morpheus. Winter Fae are always found in icy cold regions, living amongst the dead woods and in cold caverns and caves. They are usually thought to be responsible for snow storms in large numbers. Personality Traits Like all fae, Winter faeries have two forms. Both a larger human one and a smaller fae form. Winter fae are known to have deathly pale skin, stark white, blue and silver hair colours and ice blue eyes. Their touch can freeze whatever it lands on, and their wings usually look like frozen water. Winter fae need to be in frozen temperatures, as too much heat can be fatal to them. Magic Ability and Powers Ice magic - Winter fae have the power to freeze what they touch, make it snow, hail and have other effects on the whether. They also have the ability to purify water. They can bring Winter to the world when they travel in groups, and legends say it is them who decide when Autumn turns to Winter. Location Winter Fae cannot survive the warmer regions, and therefore have retreated to the colder areas of Morpheus, such as Plumdonia and Negoria. They will usually take up residence in wooded forests and caves, more creatures of isolation than their forest counterparts. Life Cycle Birth & Childhood A pure Winter Fae is born during the first snowfall of a winter, usually turning when the snowflake touches the ground. They live for around 200 years, but the lifespan can vary. Born winter fae usually do not last as long, but will have an easier time blending in with society. Youth and Teen-Years Fae usually come into being fully grown, due to the nature of them being born from snowflakes. However they are doubt about their magic by other members of their kind during their early years before they are classified as adults. Adulthood Fae in their adulthood usually become prominent members of their groups. Controlling the weather, making the snow fall and generally making their impression on the world. Senior Years Fae in their senior years are at the height of their power, they generally are the leaders, and use magic to prevent the obvious affects of ageing. These are the ones more likely to deal with other humanoids, as they have the power to fight them off if such a thing becomes necessary. Death & Burial They turn back into the form they came in. They once again become a snowflake, falling on the ground for the next winter. Relations Winter fae usually still in groups, and large numbers of them are known to have drastic effects on the climate. They can cause snow storms, hail and other winter weather by combining their magic, so their wrath is fearsome to behold. However they usually keep to themselves and stay away from society. Genetic Weaknesses & Strengths Winter fae have extremely powerful ice magic, and therefore can survive even in the coldest of conditions no matter how low the temperature falls. However they are extremely vulnerable to heat, and generally cannot survive in warm temperatures unless they have extremely powerful magic. 'Notable Classes' Icemancer '- '''Winter Fae are born with natural talents over ice and snow, and also have an affinity for water. They, like other fae, know healing and nature magic, but are often less willing to use it than the more approachable Nature fae. '''Sub-Species' Hybrids Hybrid Winter faes will often gain the advantage of being able to go out in more normal temperatures, though they will still have something of an intense aversion to the heat. They will also lose some of their magic over nature, and will take longer to come into their gifts. Fae is a recessive gene, so children born of a fae and another species are more likely to become the species of the none fae parent. Family's / Clans / Tribes Is there any famous/royal family's or tribes amongst the race? Notable Characters Notable playable characters, Link wikia profiles. History & Advancement Winter Fae were first spotted in the colder regions, bringing the snowfall. Legend says that they were created to bring the winter, and kill off the impurities created from the rest of the world. Though fairly common, they tend to stay away from society and are not seen as often, however they can be bartered with for powerful magic. Meta-Information Don't be too OP with the powers. No controlling the weather please! Category:Forestkin